A New Life
by lordythering11
Summary: Allie is kicked out on the streets by an abusive brother with no money or home. She gets a job onboard a ship with our favorite captain. Rated T for safety. i couldn't decide on the rating, so you can pretty much ignore it. Jack\OC. ;
1. Introductions Must be Made, I Believe

**Dislaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, just Allie. Sigh… Enjoy!**

Background Information of Allie -

Full Name: Allison Rosa Jillian

Looks: pale, dirty blonde hair down to shoulders, brown eyes, medium height, 17 years old

Things you should know: Her brother who you will learn the name of later abused her and wouldn't let her go. He only broke up with her when he tired of her. He put her out on the streets penniless and homeless.

After At World's End

In this chapter _italicized hes and hims are her brother._

**Allie's POV**

I walked down the abandoned streets of Port Royal at night crying. I was crying because I was alone. _He_ had put me out on the streets with nothing. I had no friends, family, job, money, food, or home. I had no idea where to go. I was scared.

I swallowed my tears and forced myself to be strong. I needed to be able to think straight to get out of this mess. Not really paying attention to where I was walking, I bumped into someone. A strong hand steadied me. "Sorry," I muttered, walking away. The same hand grabbed my arm. "No, it was my fault," a male voice said. "I should have watched where I was going."

I looked up to see a tall, tan, handsome man with dreadlocks in front of me. "You alright, luv?" he asked, concern etching his eyes. "I'm fine," I lied, turning away. "Ye don't look alright to me," he said, walking at my side.

I sighed inwardly. Why was this man following me? Hadn't I had enough pain for one night? Speaking of pain, I hurt everywhere _he_ had hit me. I slowed down, trying to ignore the pain. I didn't want to explain everything to this stranger.

"Can I help ye get anywhere?" he asked. "No!" I snapped, glaring at him. "Just leave me alone!" With that I spun away, trying to run, but I tripped in a pothole. I fell to the ground. I didn't even bother trying to get up. I just lied there, sobbing into my arms.

The man knelt down next to me, helping me sit up. "What's wrong, lass?" he asked, turning my face towards him. "I can't do it! I can't go on!" I sobbed, tears making my whole body shake.

"Why?" he asked. "Because of _him_!" I yelled, pounding my fists on the ground. "Of who?" he asked, still holding onto me so I wouldn't fall back. "My brother!" I said angrily. "_He_ put me in the streets with nothing to my name, and nowhere to go to!" I said, breathing heavily.

"Ye mean ye've got no money?" he asked. I nodded. "If it's a job ye need, I can help. We need more hands on my ship. Pay and housing, as well as food. What do ye say?"

I considered. "What ship?" I asked. "The Black Pearl," he said proudly, puffing his chest out. I snorted. "That ship doesn't exist. It's only a myth," I sneered. Yes, I know I was being rude, but I was sitting here, hurt beyond belief and crying, and he's telling me he has a ship from ghost stories.

"It does to exist!" he cried indignantly. "I am the captain of it! Let me prove it to ye." "Fine," I huffed. What else did I have to lose, anyway? He took my hand and pulled me up, sliding his arm under my shoulders and putting my arm around his neck to help me walk.

"My name is Captain Jack Sparrow, by the way. But ye can call me Jack." I gapped at him. Jack Sparrow! The pirate from all the stories! The most wanted man in the Carribean! Most feared him, but I had always looked up to him for some reason. He looked curiously at me. I hadn't realized I had stopped walking. "Oh! Um, erm, I'm Allison Rosa Jillian, but you can call me Allie," I said, staring to walk again.

"Nice name ye've got there," he complimented, nodding in approval. "Thanks, uh, you too," I said. He just smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get to Port Royal?" I asked. He looked at me. "Me crew and I sailed here," he said, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that," I said, trying not to roll my eyes. "How did you get here without being caught?" "Used a longboat," he said. "The ship is docked in a hiding place." Now that mane sense. He couldn't have brought the Black Pearl into the harbor without getting arrested in the process.

We had come to a deserted beach. Jack steered me to a small cove, where sure enough I saw a few longboats. He pulled one into the water and helped me in. He pushed off the shore and started rowing.

"Now, when you do see the Black Pearl is real, will ye come work on it?" he asked. "I wouldn't want to impose, and I don't want to be some charity," I said, looking down.

"I wasn't lying when I said we be needing the extra help," he said. "And I'm a pirate, and pirates don't participate in this charity business. He scoffed at his. "Well…" I said, thinking. I really did need a place and a job, really badly. Why not?"Ok," I said, giving in.

Jack flashed a grin. "Great! Now that that's settled, look ahead. I did and gasped. Before us was a huge, looming, impressive, beautiful ship with black sails. It donned the name Black Pearl on the side.

"Now do ye believe me, luv?" he asked, grinning again. I nodded wordlessly, to awestruck to speak. We boarded the ship. Jack pulled the boat up and secured it. "Welcome to your new home, Allie!"

With that he took my hand and started to give me a tour of the ship.

**Authors Note: Yay! The first chapter! What do you think? Please review. I have written other things and they haven't gotten any reviews and it makes me sad. I'll try to do some review feedback at the end of the next chapter if people review! Thanks! Have a great day. Next chapter will hopefully be up next week. I have what's going to happen next in my head.**


	2. An Encounter with the Man Called Gibbs

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just Allie. Onto CHAPTER 2!!!!!**

**Gibb's POV:**

Ug, me head hurts. Maybe I had too much rum. No, that can't be it. Ye can never have too much rum.

I climbed aboard the ship, helping some of me crewmates pull the longboat up. I felt me stomach growl and headed to me quarters, which I shared with the rest of the crew (except Jack of course). I went to me hammock where I kept some crackers to munch and ate them greedily. What a night. We had not seen Port Royal's lands for quite some time, and it was a fine site to feast our eyes on.

I was just getting ready to go on the deck when I heard a noise. It was a female's voice. Me head snapped up, and I quietly followed it. We pirates were very good when it came to sneaking about.

There stood a women- no, girl by the looks of it, standing in the middle of the map room. A girl, on our ship? She had to be a navy spy, coming to turn us in. They always be trying new things to trap us. Me blood boiled. To send a woman to do a man's work was weak, low, and an insult.

I pulled me dagger out of its sheath and lunged at her, knocking her to the floor and causing her to scream in fright. I put me dagger to her throat, drawing a small amount of blood. "Who sent ye?" I growled.

Allie's POV:

"And this," Jack said, guiding me into yet another room, "Is our map room. This is where we plan our routes, ye see." I looked around, taking in hundreds of maps. I was going to get lost on this ship. It was huge! How could something so huge be so beautiful?

I moved to the middle of the room. "How many maps are there?" I asked. Jack opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't get the words out. I suddenly felt something knock into me, and I screamed as I was knocked to the ground.

A man I'd never seen before was on top of me. He placed something to my throat. I felt pain and a warm trickle of blood slide down it. "Who sent you?" the man growled.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Thankfully Jack decided to step in.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he yelled. "What do ye think ye're doing to our new crewmember?" The man named Gibbs looked up at him. "Don't let her trick ye! It be a trap! She be a navy a navy spy. She is! Why else would she want a job on our- (Jack glared at him) I mean ye're ship?"

Jack looked at him in disbelief. "Don't be stupid, mate! Ye think I would let some girl come waltzing up to me asking for a job and I would say yes? It just so happens, _Mr. Gibbs, _that I found her walking alone and asked her if she wanted a job."

"Oh," Gibbs said nervously, licking his lips. "That would be simpler." He looked down at me, and I was surprised to see hatred in his eyes. "Apologize, Mr. Gibbs," Jack demanded.

"Sorry." He seemed to force it out. "It's fine," I said. "Now, would you, um, get off me, um, now?" I asked, looking pointedly at him. He stood up and walked out of the room. "I'm turning in. G'night, Jack. By the way, what will ye're job be?" He asked, looking at me. "Ye will find out later, Mr. Gibbs. Go get some rest," Jack said.

Gibbs glared at me again and left. He disappeared out of sight.

Jack sighed and came next to me, holding out his hand. Oh, I hadn't gotten up yet. Whoops. I took it and let him pull me up.

"Who was that?" I asked, annoyance etched in my voice. I mean, really? I am beaten by my own brother, put out on the streets, and then attacked by some random stranger? Has anyone heard of this little thing called being civilized and having manners?

"Mr. Gibbs. Sorry about that, luv. He be on edge lately, ever since a close encounter with the navy. He'll warm up to ye," he said, but there was doubt in his eyes.

"What will my job be, Jack?" I asked. Jack thought for a moment. While he thought, I gazed around the room again. It was amazing. "Ye like the room?" he asked me. "I love it! I've always loved maps. I would pour over my fathers maps in his study when I was younger." I smiled at the memory that seemed so long ago. My parents were long dead by now. They had gotten in a terrible carriage accident and were stampeded to death by the horses when I was fifteen. My brother had taken me in when they died. I had thought it was a good thing at first, until he started beating me and making me his slave. I pushed the memory away.

"Hold old are ye?" Jack asked curiously. I looked at him. "Seventeen," I said. He studied be closely. "Ye don't look seventeen," he said, considering. I laughed. "I've been told I looked younger for my age." "Nah, ye look older to me," Jack said, turning around.

"Ye're job will be in here. Ye can plan our routes and study maps and whatever else ye can do with a map that would be helpful," Jack said, looking proud at himself for coming up with the idea.

"That would be perfect!" I exclaimed, toying with the idea. I really did love maps. "Then it's settled! Ye will report to this room tomorrow morning!" Jack said, smiling. "Thank you, Jack. For everything," I said, overcome with gratitude. "Don't ye mention it!" Jack said, smiling again. "Now, let's find ye a room. I take it ye don't want to be sleeping with the rest of the crew."

"That's an understatement," I said, shuddering at the thought. Jack led me to a room with a bed, bureau, and a bookshelf stocked with books in it.

"This will be ye room," Jack said. "We usually keep it empty for prisoners, but I think this is a better purpose." I looked at him, startled. "Don't worry!" he added quickly. "Ye be no prisoner. And I will make sure the men don't come in to… mess with ye." My heart sped up. I didn't need a translation of that. Pirates could be… well, dirty. (I think we all know what I mean, so I won't say anymore of it now)

"All right, Jack. Thanks again," I said, yawning. I didn't realize how tired I was.

"There be some clothes in the dresser," Jack said, pointing. "I'm afraid they be men's clothes, but we'll make port soon so we can pick ye up some dresses." I blushed. Men's clothes. They'll have be alright for now.

"Ok," I said. " G'night, Allie," Jack said, walking out and closing the door behind him. "Goodnight, Jack," I said, before falling into bed and letting sleep overcome me.

**Authors note: Annnnnnnnnnnnd I hoped you liked it! Please review! Are there any suggestions for the story? I will take them into consideration! What do you think of Jack? Is he to soft? Should I toughen him up? Maybe review feedback next chapter too! Reviews encourage me to continue!!!!!!!!!!! Think of Allie. Here is some review feedback:**

**linalove: Thank you! I hope this was a fast enough update I'll try to update once a week if I can. I'm planning on a pretty big twist thing, but that won't be for a while yet. Thanks again for your awesome review!**


	3. Flashbacks and a Compass

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

**Authors Note: Here's chapter three! Sorry it's been delayed, I've been working on other projects and being lazy. I was looking at my traffic to this and was do happy to see people in other countries reading this. Shout out to them, especially people in France and Finland! By the way, I probably will only update on weekends now because my week is all filled up. Enjoy!**

5 YEARS LATER

**Jack's POV:**

"How much more have we to go?" I asked, sitting across from Allie. "I suspect it will be one more week, Jack. Don't be so impatient!" she said, looking up from a map to eye me.

"We've been at it for three weeks already!" I said, throwing my hands up. We were looking for a sunken ship that was said to be laden with treasure. "There's nothing to do!" "Then we'll have to find something to do, won't we?" she grinned, jumping up and grabbing my hand. She pulled me out of the door, somehow closing it behind us.

She brought me down to the rum cellar. "Lass, while ye do know I love me rum, this isn't very exciting," I sighed. "Jack!" she scolded me. "You of all people should know you can find fun practically anywhere!"

I just grinned. Over the past five years we really grew as friends. We were together practically all the time. It wasn't always like this though. It took a lot of work to get her out of her shell. And she still only really opens up to me.

_Flashback: Allie has been on the ship for one month._

"_Allie? It's dinner. Are you ready?" I asked, walking into the map room. Allie jumped at the sound of me voice. "Oh! Um, I have to, ah, finish this route. I'll eat later. Thank you, though."_

_I looked at her. She has never eaten with the crew. She would always go after, when everyone was gone. Whenever I asked her to come eat with us, she would always make some excuse._

_I walked over to her and peered over her shoulder. "Ye already have five different routes planned out," I reminded her, pointing to her scrawl on the map. "We need to be prepared for anything," she covered up lamely._

_I inwardly sighed. She shut herself in this room all day, only coming out to go to her room. I was worried this would permanently harm the poor lass._

"_Allie," I said. "Ye need to get out of this room. It isn't good for ye." She looked up at me, her brown eyes round with fright. "I don't know what you mean!" she said, standing up. "You may be the captain, but you do not control what I do in my free time! Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't feel so well. I'm going to turn in early. Goodnight."_

_She tried to maneuver around me, but I grabbed hold of her arm. "Allie!" I said. "Listen to me! I am not trying to control ye! I'm trying to help, but ye won't let me!" She looked at me, tears in her eyes. _

"_You can't help me, Jack. Don't you see?" she whispered. "You don't even know me! You don't even know what's wrong with me!"_

"_Then tell me!" I pleaded, looking at her. She started to sob. "I can't!" she said. "He told me if I ever told anyone, he would kill me!" She collapsed into a chair, putting her head in her arms on the table._

_I went over to her and put me arms around her shoulders. "Who, lass?" I asked softely. "My brother," she said, shuddering at the words. "What did he tell ye not to tell?" I asked. _

"_I can't tell you!" she yelled. "Don't you understand? He'll find out and kill me!" _

_I turned her, forcing her to look at me. "Allie! We be in the middle of the Caribbean on a pirate ship! He's not going to find out. Please, tell me! Let me help ye. I swear not to tell a single soul."_

"_How can you help me?" she asked, glaring at me suspiciously. "I can be ye're friend and someone to listen to ye," I said. "Ye can't keep this locked up inside. It's not good for ye," I said. _

_I saw her shoulders sag in defeat. "He used to be great to me when our parents were alive. We were like best friends, always together, you know? Then our parents died, and he said he was going to take care of me. I thought it was great at first, until he started beating me. All of his guy friends beat me, too. That's why I don't like to be around strangers, especially men. When I begged them to stop, they would laugh at me. Then, my brother got engaged, and his horrid fiancé decided they didn't have room to keep me. He put me out on the streets. He told me if I ever told anyone, he would find me and punish me and then kill me."_

_I sat there in surprised silence. I knew that it had been bad, but I never guessed it was like this. I felt anger rising in me, and I wanted to hurt the man that had hurt her. But I couldn't. She needed me here. Now, I just sat there holding her and telling her she was ok._

I had helped Allie get over her fear of the crew and she even ate with us. Me crew was very taken with her (except for Gibbs, they hated each other, I still didn't understand why after all these years). I hadn't found out who her brother was. It was a unspoken matter between us.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked curiously. She was full of surprises. "I just so happen to know that something is hidden here," she said with a mischievous look in her eyes, rubbing her hands together.

"And did how do ye know of this something?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Sometimes, I think she knows me ship better than I do.

"I may have hidden it here," she said, rolling her eyes. "But that's not the point. Come on." She led me behind a stack of empty bottles and sat down, patting the dirty ground next to her. I sat down as well.

She reached behind yet another stack of empty bottles (did we really drink that much rum? Oh, well) and brought forth a small package wrapped in dark blue cloth with blood red designs. "Want to guess what's in here?"

"I have no idea, luv," I answered truthfully. "Now, now, that's no fun. I'm not going to show you until you guess, and I assure you, it's worth seeing. And you can't sneak a look later, either. I'll hide it again," she said, wagging her finger at me.

"All right. Gun powder?" I gave in. "Use your imagination, Jack! That's so boring, dull, and ordinary!" "A broach?" "Yawn." "A piece of jewelry?" "Nope!" "I give up! Just tell me!"

She grinned, putting the package down. She untied it, and I felt me mouth drop open. "Where on earth did ye find this?" I asked, picking it up carefully and examining it. "I went exploring last time we docked," she answered proudly.

I looked up at her. "Ye stole this?" I asked in disbelief. She had never stole anything before. "Jack, please. I know all about thievery. It came in handy before I met you." I looked down. We didn't talk about her past.

I looked at the compass in my hand. "It looks just like the one I lost," I whispered. She grinned again. "It is!" she squealed. "I found it!"

I had lost me compass awhile back. I got into a nasty fight and didn't realize it was missing until we were far away from land. Let's just say I wasn't in the best of moods the next few weeks. How did Allie put it? I was like, and I quote, "a grumbling little kid who lost their favorite toy and a mangy mutt who couldn't find their owner and the Christmas picnic at the same time." I didn't get it, either. Don't worry, readers, ye're not alone.

"Be careful next time. I might not be able to find it again," she playfully scolded me. "Thank ye," I said. She just beamed. "Now let's drink!" she said gleefully. "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum,," I said, raising a bottle.

**Authors Note: Sorry again it's late! I was writing it two weeks (?I think) ago but got tired after writing the first chapter to another fanfic. Allie will cry less from now on, I just wanted to show how vulnerable she was at first. Please tell me your suggestions to the story. Thanks for reading. Please review, it makes me write more! It's almost March! YAY!**

**Review Feedback:**

**Linalove: Ya, I like him like this too. I will post the next chapter soon, either this weekend or next weekend hopefully. Thanks!**

**Madness is me: Thank you! Sorry it's taken me so long to update.**

**I think this is everyone who reviewed (thanks you guys, you are my favorite readers since you take time to review), so please review and I will put you in the review feedback next chapter. Peace!**


	4. Followed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Sorry.**

**Authors note: I am so so so so sorry this has taken so long. I'm not going to say the next chapter will be up next week or every other week. I'm just going to update when I can. Love you all!**

**Allie's POV:**

I hummed to myself as I walked to the kitchen, swinging my arms. Gosh, I was starved. Who knew looking at maps all day made you so hungry?

I grunted (ew, I just grunted) as I collided with someone, knocking us both to the floor. "Sorry!" I said, leaping back up and extending my hand to whoever had the misfortune of being near me when I was hungry. When I'm hungry, I'm clumsy. I don't know why, I just am.

I recoiled my hand when I saw who it was. Gibbs. How I hated that sorry excuse for a human being. I'm not even sure if he is one. "Watch where ye're going!" he growled up at me. I rolled my eyes. "Stay out of my way, Gibbs," I said menacingly.

He was the only person in this crew I hated. Ever since day one, he's been out to get me. He just couldn't give me a break! Ug, I hate him!

"If only I could get away from scum like ye," he hissed through his teeth. He stalked past me, banging into my shoulder. I just glared and continued to the kitchen.

I was just sitting down on the floor to eat my cheese and bread when Jack walked in. "I knew I would find ye here!" he declared, nipping some cheese and popping it into his mouth.

"Mhm," I said through a mouthful of bread. I swallowed. "You make it sound like I'm always stuffing my face in the kitchen!" I accused jokingly, smiling.

"I heard some of me crew was getting knocked down by some unseen force, so I immediately knew it was ye," he laughed. I joined in with him.

"So what can I do for you?" I asked. He popped another piece into his mouth. "Well it seems a ship has been following us," he said. "Looks like we've got the navy on our tail."

I freeze, my hand with a piece of bread in it halfway to my mouth. "The navy?" I asked shakily. "As in, the English navy?"

"Who else?" Jack said, not noticing my quavering voice. "I need ye to plan another route, so we can shake them off."

My whole body was shaking. "Is Commador Norrington on that ship?" I asked. "Thought he was dead," Jack said, looking at me cusiously.

"Oh no," I said. "He's not." With that I ran out of the room clutching my stomach, just making it to the bathroom on time.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! umm, i'm not going to do review replies this week because i'm confused after i let them sit in my inbox after reading them and not writing them down, but thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially linalove. I'll hopefully start them up again next chapter. Sorry this was short, I really needed to get this out before my readers came to eat me. :0**


	5. Shut Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

Author's Note: Chapter 5! Sigh, I remember when this story was just a baby!

**Allie's POV:**

I can't believe it. He's found me. Even after all these years, I can't escape it. I turned, looking out my window in my room. Was there anyplace I was safe?

"Allie? Lass? Are ye all right?" Jack's concerned voice came through my door as he knocked. "Bad reaction to the cheese," I called out. "Don't come in."

"Allie? Ye don't sound to good!" Jack called. "Just go away!" I yelled through the door. I heard his footsteps fade and fell down face first onto my bed, burying my face in the pillow.

James was following us, and from the sounds of it, he was close. How did he find me?

_Don't be stupid,_ I told myself. _You don't know that he knows you're on here. He could just be trying to capture Jack._

But I couldn't shake the feeling that he knew. He always knew, even when we were kids. He always knew when I did something wrong, so he could run to our parents to tell on me. We never really liked each other. There was never any sibling love.

I got up and opened the door. I was going to plan a route to get us out of here. I wasn't going to put up with his abuse. Not again.

Jack's POV:

I found Allie about an hour later in the map room, hunched over a piece of parchment and scribbling something on a map. I walked over and sat down in one of the chairs.

She didn't look up when I sat down. I tried to take the parchment from her to see what she be writing, but she slapped me hand and pushed it away.

"You can see it after I'm done," she said, eyes still on the map.

"What are ye doing?" I asked. "What do you think?" she sighed. "I'm planning another route to get Norrington off our tail."

I nodded. I know I should be used to having the navy chasing me by now, but it was just annoying every time it happened. We always had to change our plans.

Allie screamed in frustration and threw both the map and the parchment. I jumped in surprise. She only ever got this angry when it came to Gibbs. And at those times it was funny.

"What?" I asked. "This will never work!" she said angrily. "We can't simply just sail away and hope they lose us!"

"It's worked before," I pointed out. She looked at me in anger. "This isn't like other times, Jack! You have no idea who we're dealing with!" "The navy?" I asked stupidly.

She rolled her eyes. "I know that! But have you ever met Norrington? Do you know what he's capable of?"

"Yes, I do, in fact. He's tried to have me killed many a times," I answered back sourly. He was one of the men I hated most, and I hate a lot of people.

"Well you don't know him like I do!" Allie said, looking at the wall over my shoulder. I could tell she was thinking. She always looked over at a wall when she was. Strange lass.

"You don't know what he's capable of," she continued. "You don't know how he can hurt people." "Allie, what are ye talking about?" I asked in annoyance and confusion. Why couldn't this lass be normal for once in her life?

"Nothing," she said, snapping out of it. She put on a smile, but I could tell it was fake. "I'm really tired, Jack. I really need to finish this before I go to bed, so could you please go?"

I looked at her. "No," I said. I could tell something was wrong, and that she needed to be with someone. I could also tell that she was afraid, but of what, I didn't know.

She looked like she was expecting that answer. She got up and grabbed my ear. "Allie!" I yelled. It hurt. A lot. She dragged me to the door and pushed me out, locking the door behind her.

Authors Note: Ok, ok, I know this chapter is really delayed and short, so you don't have to tell me. I'm really sorry! The end of the year is always so hectic! I also needed to get this out so you all don't come after me to smash empty rum bottles over me head! It's summer now, so I will have more time. Remember, I have more than this story going on that I need to update. However, I usually tend to write them around the same time. I'll try to update more often!

-Lordy


End file.
